


【闪恩】雨霁（上）

by SiDuo



Series: 【闪恩】雨霁 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 吉尔伽美什捡到了一个孩子。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Series: 【闪恩】雨霁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829545
Kudos: 1





	【闪恩】雨霁（上）

1.  
吉尔伽美什捡到了一个孩子。  
脏兮兮的，扯着他的衣角口齿不清地喊着什么。  
我不该理他的。  
吉尔伽美什试图甩开他。孩子的脚步终究快不过成年人，于是他扯着手里的衣角摔倒了。  
英雄王还没有冷漠到拖着一个孩子走的地步，他“啧”了一声揪住孩子的脏到看不出原本颜色的衣领，把这碰瓷的小东西提起来，装出一副恶狠狠的样子放话：“感到荣幸吧野猫，这可是王的仁慈。”  
孩子听不懂他的威胁，只是看着他笑。  
吉尔伽美什又“啧”了一声，把他夹在胳膊下带回了住处。  
一到家，他就径直走向浴室，打开暖气，放好热水——堂堂英雄王居然在给一只野猫准备洗澡水。  
吉尔伽美什越想越生气。  
野猫倒是乖觉，在他准备的时候一直安安静静地坐在原地看他。  
不愧是本王捡回来的，听话。  
英雄王在心里满意地点点头，走过去脱掉他的脏衣服，把他抱进浴缸里。浴缸里的水不深，刚好没过孩子坐着时的肩膀。  
孩子好奇地摸着吉尔伽美什递给他的浴球，水果的气味引得他差点张嘴去咬。  
“这可不是用来吃的，野猫。”吉尔伽美什把他捧着浴球的手摁进水里，“看，要这样用。”  
浴球入水发出了“滋滋滋”的响声，泡沫在水面划出了一道带香味的彩虹。  
野猫瞪大了眼睛，一会儿盯着泡沫，一会儿又盯着吉尔伽美什，他没有用手去碰彩色泡沫，似乎是不敢相信眼前的景象。  
“就这么喜欢吗？”吉尔伽美什捏了捏他的脸，开始动手给他洗头。孩子很快适应了他的动作，终于像个小孩一样玩起了浴缸的水，  
当带着脏污的泡沫被冲掉时，吉尔伽美什手里的花洒掉在了地上。  
那是他熟悉的绿色。  
“恩奇都……？”  
孩子对他的呼唤起了反应，停下了玩水的动作，扭过头来看着他，吉尔伽美什这才发现他有一双绿色的眼睛。  
“吉尔！”他笑起来，捧住金发男人的脸，亲吻他的额头。  
吉尔伽美什突然落下泪来。  
2.  
第二天，英雄王捡回一个小孩的消息就传遍了冬木市的每一个角落。  
“哈？那个金皮卡？”远坂凛差点被红茶呛到，“带小孩？不是吧？”  
红衣弓兵递给她一张干净的手帕，凛放下杯子接过手帕擦了擦嘴。  
“我确实看到他带着一个绿色头发的小孩……”Archer顿了一下，“……在逛商场。”  
“那个孩子到底是什么来头啊？”  
“谁知道呢？不过，能让他耐着性子对待，总觉得不会是什么普通人。”  
另一边，被带小孩逛商场的英雄王震惊到的骑士王窝在被炉里对卫宫士郎说：“士郎，我觉得自己对世界的认知出现了偏差。”  
正在准备晚饭的少年差点切到自己的手。  
“怎么了saber？为什么说的这么严重……”  
“那个金色的archer居然在带小孩哎！”骑士王头上的呆毛跟着抖了抖，“是真的哦！我看见了！”  
“哈？”卫宫士郎停下手上的动作，觉得自己对世界的认知和saber一起出现了偏差。  
而传闻的中心人物吉尔伽美什先生，此时已经带着恩奇都回到了住处——和大包小包的衣物、生活用品以及零食一起。  
因为嫌提在手上过于麻烦，英雄王把它们全都塞进了宝库里，现在他正抱着恩奇都坐在沙发上一件一件地将其取出。  
“虽然一次性倾倒出来会更加便捷，但那样会把你很想吃的零食压碎吧，恩奇都。”  
恩奇都窝在他怀里目不转睛地盯着宝库开启时的光圈，只在自己的名字被提起时含糊不清地应了两声。  
“嗯……只对名字有反应吗？”吉尔伽美什揉了揉他的头顶，接着自己否定了自己“不，你还记得我。”  
这就够了。  
恩奇都在他揉头的时候发出了呼噜呼噜的声音，眯起眼睛蹭了蹭他的手心。  
“真是的，怎么真的跟只野猫一样。”  
3.  
“恩奇都，不要用手抓饭。”  
吉尔伽美什第三次放下手机去逮恩奇都试图伸进碗里的手，好在这次他还没来得及在食物里翻搅。  
恩奇都看看碗，又看看吉尔伽美什，然后闭上眼睛张开了嘴。  
“啊~”  
“想让我来喂你吃吗？”吉尔伽美什拿起勺子和碗，把盛着食物的勺子递到他张开的嘴边，恩奇都“啊呜”一口含住了勺子。很快，碗里的食物就见底了。  
吃饱的恩奇都心满意足地打了一个小小的饱嗝。  
“噗呲。”  
恩奇都歪头看着突然笑起来的吉尔伽美什，绿色的眼睛里写满疑惑。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈。”吉尔伽美什放下碗笑弯了腰，“应该说不愧是你吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
他一只手捂住腹部，另一只手捏了捏恩奇都肉肉的小脸。  
“呜……吉尔……”  
金发的男人没有理会他的抗议，反而变本加厉地用上了两只手来揉捏他的脸颊。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
4.  
言峰绮礼发现吉尔伽美什的作息时间变得很规律。  
不是昼伏夜出的那种规律，而是很健康的、早睡早起的那种规律。然而对于普通人而言正常的作息，对于英雄王来说本身就是一种异常。  
“冒牌神父你又在打什么鬼主意？”远坂凛问他。  
“没什么，只是好奇罢了。”  
“金皮卡的话，最近好像在带小孩。”凛忍不住偷笑了起来，“这么好奇不如去问问本人如何？我记得你们关系不错啊～”  
冒牌神父摸了摸下巴没有再说话。  
当天傍晚，很久没出现在教堂的吉尔伽美什独自一人大摇大摆地走进了言峰绮礼的视线。  
“英雄王。”他欠身向对方行礼，“真是稀客。”  
吉尔伽美什找了个舒服的姿势坐在教堂的长椅上，对他说道:“看来你有很多问题啊绮礼。不过本王还有事，建议你长话短说。”  
“不如就从你有什么要紧的事说起吧。”  
“哼，还是一如既往地会讨巧啊。”英雄王斜眼看他，“不过本王暂且不同你计较这些。”  
言峰绮礼耐心地等着对方的下一句话。  
“其实也不是什么大不了的事。”吉尔伽美什说，“本王不过是找到了新的愉悦而已。”  
说完，他站起来，像来时一样大摇大摆地离开了教堂。  
5.  
所有人渐渐习惯了英雄王带孩子的事实。  
“那个金色弓兵不制造麻烦就谢天谢地了。”Archer说出了大部分人的心声。  
“不过他一个人带孩子真的没有问题吗？”樱捧着茶杯提出疑问，“那个人也不像是会照顾人的样子啊……”  
“……说的也是啊。”凛附和到，“那孩子看上去顶多只有4岁吧，交给金皮卡真的没问题吗？”  
Archer一边往樱的杯子里添茶，一边说：“虽然很担心，但我不认为这是我们该操心的事。”  
“金皮卡大概会用钱搞定吧。”凛伸长手臂，上半身瘫倒在桌子上，“有钱真好啊……”  
另一边，可恶的有钱人吉尔伽美什先生正在研究菜谱。  
恩奇都乖巧地坐在他的腿上和他一起看。  
“看上去也不难嘛。”无所不能的英雄王合上书，如此评价道，“好，今晚就试试看吧，你想吃什么？恩奇都。”  
“肉肉！”恩奇都举起短短的胳膊兴奋地喊到。吉尔伽美什也抬起手来和他击掌。  
“那就这么决定了！”  
两个小时后，英雄王拨通了外卖的电话。  
“可能得多实践几次才行。”吉尔伽美什和恩奇都一起坐在客厅的沙发上等外卖，刚才的“成果”已经被毁尸灭迹了，只剩下一片狼藉的厨房。  
“不太想去收拾啊……吃完饭叫个钟点工吧。”吉尔伽美什揉了揉恩奇都的头顶，最终还是使用了钞能力。  
恩奇都蹭了蹭他的手心，口齿不清地问他：“钟点工是什么？”  
“嗯……就目前而言，是能帮我们能把厨房打扫干净的人。”  
“哦哦！”恩奇都举起双臂大声回应，也不知道他听懂了多少。  
吉尔伽美什顺势把他举了起来，在孩子兴奋的笑声里自言自语：“不过说起来，你为什么会在这里呢？还是以孩子的模样……”  
眼前的孩子是恩奇都本人不会有错，但这副身体又毫无疑问只是普通人类的躯体。天之锁不曾有过幼年的形态，女神阿鲁鲁的造物从一开始就是完善的。  
是圣杯吗？  
“算了。”吉尔伽美什在恩奇都好奇的目光里结束了思索，把他举得更高，接着突然放手让他落进了自己怀里。  
“吉尔！再来一次！”  
吉尔伽美什把他绿色的长发揉得乱七八糟，顺着他的意愿又重复了几次刚才的动作，房间里充满了孩子兴奋的笑声。  
……你在这里就足够了。金发的男人在心里补充到。  
6.  
好不容易过上早睡早起规律生活的英雄王，在恩奇都学会自己准备简单的早餐之后，又回归了睡到日上三竿的生活。  
今天也是如此：当他打着呵欠准备洗漱的时候，恩奇都已经在沙发上坐好了。  
“早上好，吉尔。”  
吉尔伽美什忍不住又打了个呵欠，这才回应到：“嗯……早上好，恩奇都。”  
“今天也要出去吗？要去哪里呢？”  
“是你想出去玩吧。”吉尔伽美什揉了揉他的头，接着说道，“这种事情直说就好。”  
恩奇都“嘿嘿”地笑起来，每次被揉头的时候，他都喜欢像只猫一样蹭蹭吉尔伽美什的手。  
“你想去哪里？”  
“跟吉尔一起的话，去哪里都可以。”  
“你啊……”吉尔伽美什把他抱起来转了两圈，“那就跟我出去随便逛逛吧。”  
吉尔伽美什确实也没想好去哪里，就带着恩奇都在冬木市到处闲逛——这已经成为了每天饭后的惯例。  
他们会一起走过冬木的大街小巷，会在某栋建筑物的天台俯瞰走过的街道，会在海边漫步，也会随性走进某家商店。  
等恩奇都再大一点，心很大的英雄王还会带着他坐上维摩那在冬木市上空盘旋。  
“烦死了！为什么在家里也能看见金皮卡啊？！还有那架飞机看起来像是纯金的哎？！”透过窗户看见维摩那的远坂大小姐如此抱怨道。  
“……你的重点在这里吗？”  
Archer在她“我也想有那么多钱啊”的碎碎念中给她泡了一壶红茶。  
“好香。”凛很快从家计的困扰中走出来，“说起来Archer，今晚吃什么呀？”  
“食材已经准备就绪，你尽管期待就好。”Archer为她斟上一杯红茶，接着说，“我对自己这点自信还是有的。”  
“是吗？那我就好好期待啰。”凛端起杯子，抿了一口茶，由衷地笑了起来。  
7.  
回家的路上，恩奇都牵着吉尔伽美什的手问他：“吉尔，明天还可以出来散步吗？”  
“当然。”吉尔伽美什回答。  
何止是明天。后天、下周、下个月，乃至明年、后年……我们还有很多时间，做各种我们想做的事情——直到你这副人类的躯体衰老到无法继续使用。  
“真好。”恩奇都看着他说。  
“嗯，真好。”  
那个时候，就让我们在英灵座再会吧。  
TBC


End file.
